War on Namek
Battle on Planet Namek, or the War on Namek, is the name given to the conflict waged by the Namekians, the Z Fighters and Vegeta against Frieza and his elite Generals, Zarbon and Dodoria, the Ginyu Force mercenary squadron, and numerous other soldiers of the Galactic Frieza Army. The conflict ultimately resulted in the destruction of the Namekians' homeworld at the hands of Frieza, but also resulted in the birth of the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years. Journey to Namek Vegeta, after being seriously injured in his fight with Goku and the others on Earth, returns to Planet Frieza 79 to heal himself using a rejuvenation chamber. After fully recovering, Vegeta proclaims that he feels stronger than ever, as Saiyans have the unusual ability to reach higher power levels after healing from near death experiences. His self-proclaimed rival, Cui, informs Vegeta that his boss, Frieza, was initially angry at Vegeta going to Earth and violating orders but decided to forgive him when he overheard the conversation between him and Nappa about the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. (The scouters also served as a transmitter, which Frieza used to overhear their conversation) Furious about the consequences of Frieza being immortal, Vegeta rushes to Namek himself, now openly declaring himself an enemy of Frieza. On Earth, as Goku recovers in the hospital from the injuries he received from Vegeta; Krillin,Gohan, and Bulma depart for Namek as well, wishing to use the Dragon Balls to revive their dead friends. However, as soon as they land on Namek, they are followed by two Attack Balls. One belongs to Vegeta, and the other to Cui. Frieza is already on Namek and is collecting the Dragon Balls alongside his top Generals, Zarbon and Dodoria, in order to obtain his wish for immortality. Vegeta has openly betrayed Frieza by going against his orders. Cui locates Vegeta with his Scouter and heads off in his direction. Now that he has permission from Frieza, he can finally settle their rivalry. Krillin and Gohan debate whether they should stay on Namek where it is dangerous or leave with Bulma and come back to use the Dragon Balls when they are next available. Before they can decide, Gohan senses a power coming their way. Taking defensive positions, Gohan and Krillin wait to see who it is. On the other side of a rock, a pair of scouts sent by Zarbon, Banan and Sūi, touch down and begin looking around. Krillin hopes they are Namekians. When the scouts come around the rock, they see what they think are tourists who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They are under orders to kill everyone on the planet, which includes them. Gohan and Krillin also realize they are not dealing with the Namekians, and are surprised that the Battle Armor worn by the scouts are similar to the ones worn by the Saiyans. But they are not Saiyans, confusing Krillin even further. The two scouts laugh at their power levels, then blast a hole through their ship to keep them from escaping. Krillin tells Gohan to release his power, and the two of them power up, easily defeating the two scouts. However, Bulma is worried the damage to the ship is too extensive to repair. Due to the fact that their ship is now wrecked, they have no means of getting off the planet. Zarbon has followed the scuffle with his scouter and advises Frieza about their scouts encountering an unknown force on the planet, each of their powers at approximately 1,500. Frieza concludes that they are not too much cause for concern. After locating the traitorous Saiyan, Cui advances against him, but Vegeta dodges the oncoming thrust, leaving Cui to turn to his opponent with a sadistic smile. He taunts Vegeta about his low power level, and Vegeta declares he has something to show him. It seems that during his fight on Earth, Vegeta learned by observation how to control his power level the same way the Earthlings did. He starts to power up, and Cui's scouter registers the rise in energy, finally exploding at around 22,000. Zarbon's scouter explodes at the same time that Cui's explodes. Zarbon tells Dodoria to confirm Vegeta's power and Dodoria uses his scouter to do so. Dodoria is surprised to admit that Vegeta's power reading is at 24,000. Vegeta explains that he has been actively seeking out battles, keeping his skills sharp and learning new techniques, while Cui has mostly stayed at Frieza's side and out of harm's way. Overwhelmed by Vegeta's power, Cui proposes a truce, but Vegeta continues to advance. Cui then decides to trick Vegeta by shifting his attention and tells Vegeta that Frieza is standing right behind him. Caught off guard, Vegeta turns to look, and Cui attacks him from behind with a relentless volley of energy blasts. Cui thinks that he has won and begins to laugh about his victory. However, when the smoke clears, Vegeta, standing opposite of Cui, explains to him his failure for a choice of strategy. He then tells Cui that he will not be walking away from this mistake. Terrified, Cui tries to run, stumbling on the ground and staring back at Vegeta as he tries to dash away. Vegeta's new-found speed overtakes him easily as he dashes after Cui and reappears in front of him. Vegeta then slams Cui right in the gut, sending him sprawling into the sky before ruthlessly eliminating him by making him explode in midair. After Cui is executed, Zarbon and Dodoria have tracked the outcome with their scouters and express concern about Vegeta's increased power level. Frieza comforts them by explaining how powerful he is and how Vegeta is still insignificant in comparison to him. He tells them they need to locate all the Namekian villages, since that is their priority in order to obtain all the Dragon Balls. Back on Earth, Goku is informed by Master Roshi of what is happening on Namek. Goku is particularly surprised to learn that one of these new enemies on Namek (Frieza) is stronger than Vegeta. At the same time,Yajirobe arrives at the hospital and delivers Korin's newest batch of Senzu Beans to Goku. Goku immediately eats one of the beans and makes an instant recovery from his injuries. Goku then travels to the Capsule Corporation to board the new spaceship that Dr. Brief has designed for him, and he departs for Namek to assist his son and friends. Battles * Gohan and Krillin vs. Frieza's scouts * Vegeta vs. Cui * Zarbon vs. Namekians * Namekian warriors vs. Frieza's soldiers * Dodoria vs. Namekian warriors * Dodoria vs. Moori * Dodoria vs. Gohan and Krillin * Vegeta vs. Dodoria * Vegeta vs. Zarbon * Vegeta vs. Zarbon (transformed) * Frieza vs. Orlen * Vegeta vs. Appule * Vegeta vs. Zarbon (base) * Vegeta vs. Zarbon (transformed) * Bulma vs. Blueberry * Bulma vs. Raspberry * Gohan and Krillin vs. Guldo * Vegeta vs. Recoome * Krillin vs. Recoome * Gohan vs. Recoome * Goku vs. Recoome * Goku vs. Burter and Jeice * Goku vs. Captain Ginyu * Frieza vs. Namekian Warriors * Frieza (First Form) vs. Nail * Frieza (First Form) vs. Vegeta * Frieza (Second Form) vs. Krillin * Frieza (Second Form) vs. Gohan * Frieza (Second Form) vs. Vegeta * Frieza (Second Form) vs. Piccolo * Frieza (Third Form) vs. Piccolo * Frieza (Third Form) vs. Gohan * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Vegeta * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Goku * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Piccolo * Frieza (Final Form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) * Frieza (Final Form, 50%) vs. Gohan (Anime only) * Frieza (Final Form, 100%) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) * Frieza (Final Form, 100%) vs. Goku (Normal Form) Category:War